Dominating a Prince
by RainbowFez
Summary: Prince Ben has been dreaming of being fucked by Jay and Carlos and cant take it anymore. He needs them or he's going to explode. Jay and Carlos tie him up and use him just like the prince wants.


So this is somthing I've wanted to right for awhile. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. If you think it's good tell me if you want me to write anything else. (I olny write gay pairings sorry.)

For the fifth time this week Prince Ben woke up drenched in sweat. He groaned and covered his eyes. HE already knew what he's find if he pulled off the covers. He had the same problem every night that week. It had been happening since the kids from the island of the lost had arrived but now it was happening every day.

He knew he'd have to do something or he'd explode. Maybe not literally but if this tension in him wasn't released it would start distracting him during the day and eventually he'd make a mistake. He glanced over at the clock. It was four in the morning. He wouldn't be falling asleep again.

Sighing he got out of bed and went to his dresser. It might still be curfew but he'd be king in less than a week so he couldn't get in too much trouble. He stripped down, pulling on his cloths, thinking it was lucky he didn't share a room. There would surely be questions of why he was waking up with a raging boner.

He strutted out of his room, wearing a tight blue shirt and yellow shorts. He'd change into his uniform before anyone else woke up. The halls were dark and the silence helped him think. The problem was his thoughts kept going back to that fucking hot dream of his. He shouldn't be dreaming of being on his knees sucking Carlos's dick and jacking of Jay with his hand. But here he was wanting to rip their clothes off and fling them on the bed. No actually he wanted to be the one flung on the bed. He wanted them to pull his hair and slam their lips against his. He wanted to bed fucked hard and fast while sucking a dick. God that's all he could think about anymore.

Maybe he'd have to visit Doug again. He didn't provide the dominating hand that he wanted but at least he'd relive some of this stress. Another part of his brain whispered that he could go to the boys he wanted so bad and demand what he wanted. He was prince and they had to listen to him.

Ben shook his head at the thought. He wasn't that kind of person and even if he was those kids wouldn't listen to him. They didn't give a dam about authority. They did what they wanted. Maybe that's what turned him on so much. He couldn't control them and they were strong enough and smart enough to control him. No matter his thought he soon found his feet lead him into the hallway with the dorm room of the two boys.

"Fuck no" He growled to himself, stopping in front of their door. But he wanted this so bead. He needed this. Fucking god if he didn't get this he'd go insane. His body refused to listen to reason. His hand raised on its own and banged on the wood three times. His body froze up. He could run. They were probably still asleep. He could escape and pretend nothing happened. He could…."

The door opened stopping any chance for escape. The sight that met him made his blood go hot. Carlos Deville stood in front of him dressed only in tight black and white starred briefs. His fair skin ans slim body on full display.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked, squinting at a gaping prince.

"Fuck me" Ben blurted out. Time froze and to Ben it felt like death. He couldn't believe he said that.

"What!?" Carlos almost shouted, eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Jay asked, walking to the doorway. "What's he doing here?" Jay unfortunately was wearing yellow shorts and a red shirt.

"He just…." Carole blubbered.

"I want you to fuck me" Ben said again, hating his treacherous mouth. God he knew what he wanted to do with his mouth and it wasn't embarrassing himself like this. Jay blinked twice.

"You want me to fuck you?" Jay said slowly, not knowing what else to say.

"Both of you" Ben corrected. "Fuck me. Please god I need this. I can't stop thinking about you two. Please if this goes on any longer I'm going to explode."

Jay smirked, pushing Carlos out of the way so he was standing in front of the prince. "You really want this?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow. HE stepped closer so their bodies were nearly pressed together. Ben's breathing quickened and all he could do was nod. "You are hot… for a prince" Jay added, moving his face closer. Ben could feel the other boy's breath on his lips.

"JAY!" Carlos shouted, pulling the thief into the room. Carlos slammed the door shut. "What the fuck are you doing" Carlos growled. Jay's smirk turned to a frown. "You can't… You…" Carlos shook his head.

"We can use this" Jay growled. "Imagine what we could do with the prince in the palm of our hands. The wand would be child's play. Look how much he wants this. HE a blubbering mess. I say we fuck his brains out and blackmail him. How would the kingdom react to the news that their precious prince was fucked by two of the most evil villain's children?" He chuckled, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"But I'm not gay!" Carlos hissed. Jay smiled.

"Then don't suck him or get fucked. HE wants to be the one to get fucked." Jay nodded. "Just let me set up the camera first." Before Carlos could object Jay was flipping up his computer and activating the camera. He placed it in the corner of the room, facing the beds. "Come on Carlos. How many people can say they fucked a prince?" Jay smirked.

"You're straight too" Carlos hissed, not liking this. HE didn't want to go this far for a wand.

"I'm bi and even you have to admit he's cute as fuck. I'm going to drag him in here so it's your choice to either leave or join in." Jay said. Carlos stood there in shock.

Jay took the opportunity to go back to the door and pull it open. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I…" Ben started to say before a hand pulled him forward into a hard kiss. Carlos stood and watched his friend slam the prince against the wall. Ben let out a moan.

Jay's grabbed the prince's writs and pinned them above his head. He pulled their lips apart breathing heavily. "If you want me to fuck you'll do everything I say. Got that!" Jay growled, glaring at Ben.

"Yes please. I'll do anything" Ban moaned. Shivering in the tight grip. This was what he wanted. No one else would dare push him like this, use him, command him.

"On your knees" Jay growled removing his grip on the prince's wrists. Ben fell to his knees without complaint. Jay didn't need to tell him what to do. Ben was already pulling down the villain's shorts and boxers with shaking hands. Jay's six in dick popped out making Ben lick his lips. He took the member in his mouth, with a groan. Jay grabbed the prince's silky blond hair and pushed him down.

Ben gagged but allowed himself to be slammed up and down Jay's shaft. He'd never been facefucked before and he loved him. His arms went limp and he gave complete control over. Jay grinned down ramming his dick into the Prince's mouth. He might be a goody-goody fairy prince but his moth was so much fun. Neither boy paid minds to the third person in the room who was staring open mouthed.

Carlos felt himself getting hard. Maybe he wasn't gay but seeing this and the realization that he could bend the prince to his whims was turning him on. The thoughts that flashed in his mind set his decision. He strutted up to the two boys, grabbing Jay's shoulder. The Indian turned his head continuing his assault on the royals' mouth.

"I want to tie him up" Carlos growled. Jay's smile widened. Ben pulled off the dick surprising Jay. They looked down.

"Yes please" Jay begged, eyes pleading. Carlos smirked and rushed off to his dresser. While he searched for a belt that he could tie the prince up with Jay was hauling the boy up by the neck.

"You kinky bastard" Jay laughed. Ben didn't object to the hand around his throat. HE actually leaned into it. "You liked to be dominated don't you."

"Yes" Ban gasped. "No one will. I want you to use me. God please dominate me." Jay grinned. Carlos had just arrived back with a black belt.

"Tie his wrists behind his back." Jay commanded. Ben closed his eyes and let his wrists be tied together.

"Tighter" Ben whispered after Carlos released him. Carlos didn't say anything but complied. After the task was finished Jay pulled the prince by the throat, leading him roughly across the room. Ben grunted when he was thrown to the bed.

"You tied him up. It's your turn to play" Jay said looking at Carlos. The black and white haired boy nodded. He descended on the prince. With all his strength he ripped the prince's shirt in half. Next went the pants, both being thrown across the room. Ben groaned at the sight of jay stripping the last of his clothes off. The villain had the hard muscles and abs he'd seen in all his dreams. The groan turned louder, eyes flitting to Carlos's tight underwear.

"Whoa Carlos" Jay said noticing Ben's eyes. "Didn't know you were that big." Carlos blushed. He never really thought of himself as big but looking at the other two he was bigger. He was nine inches and a lot thicker.

"Fuck me Carlos" Ben moaned. Jay laughed. Carlos breathed out. HE wasn't gay but he'd gone too far already. Plus he really wanted to do this. So he pulled off the little clothing he had on.

"You'll need this" Jay called. Carlos grabbed the bottle thrown at him. "Lube" Jay explained. "It'll make it less painful." Jay would like to see the prince's beautiful face contort with all kinds of pain but he also didn't want his to use anything against the. If they hurt him they're blackmail might not be any help at all. Carlos covered his dick with the liquid. Ben saw this and spread his legs, mouth open.

"I want to suck you" Ben moaned to Jay. This was the best part of his dreams. Normally it was Jay fucking him and Carlos's dick in his mouth but seeing the size of the Deville it was better this way. Jay stalked over pulling Ben's head toward his dick. Ben's tongue reached out to circle the head of the Arabian's dick. Ben shouted when the huge dick was thrust into his ass. Without warning Jay did the same to his mouth.

Ben growled into the dick that was once again assaulting his throat. Carlos was thrusting into him, not paying any mind to Ben's need to loosen up. It hurt so badly and yet he loved the pain. HE loved the way the two boys grunted and moaned as they assaulted him.

They didn't care about him. They were using him and that's exactly what he wanted. "Fuck he's tight" Carlos grunted, using as much force as he could to pound into the ass. The prince's ass clenched making Carlos release a shout of pleasure.

"See I told you" Jay chuckled. Carlos smirked back. Part of him was loving this but another felt bad. The prince who had wanted to help them was wriggling in pain on the bed in front of them. HE was causing the pain. Reluctantly Carlos slowed down to long slow thrusts.

Ben's eyes blinked open and he looked back at the skinny light skinned boy. He wanted to tell him not to slow down. He wanted this so bad. Maybe he was being tortured on purpose because that's what was going on. All he wanted was a dick to be pounding into him and he wasn't getting it. Jay noticed the look in those green eyes and with yet another smirk he pulled his dick out and stepped back.

"Don't stop" He gasped.

"Pull out" Jay commanded, walking over to Carlos. Carlos looked confused but did as he was told.

"No keep going" Ben moaned, wriggling desperately. He was so busy looking as Carlos that he didn't notice Jay disappear. He did notice when he appeared with two more belts.

"Jay what are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Trust me" Jay responded. The thief approached the prince who had sit up. "Lay down" Jay shouted. Ben's back fell onto the bed. Ben didn't respond when his ankles were being bound. After that was done he used the last belt to tie the bound ankles to the bedpost.

"Please just fuck me" Ben begged. Jay shook his head and walked back to Carlos who was staring at the wriggling prince. Jay circled around the black and white haired boy so he stood behind him. "Tryst me" He whispered.

"What are you going t...ahh" Carlos gasped. Jay wrapped his left arm around his friend's neck. His right arm snaked around to grip Carlos's dick. Ben gasped at the sight. Jay held Carlos against his chest and slowly, very slowly, moved his hand up and down the thick shaft. "J-Jay st…hahhu" Carlos whimpered.

"Trust me" Jay whispered again before using his lips to trail little kissed up the boy's neck. Carlos groaned. Jay's hand was amazing and when his friend started to grind against him, his dick rubbing between his ass cheeks he couldn't help but groan.

Ben tried to escape the restraints but there were too tight. His dick as painfully hard. No one had paid it any attention and he was unable to reach it. HE was stuck watching the two boys he wanted so bad, touching one another. What came next only added to the torture. Jay's dick still wet from the prince's mouth slipped a tiny bit into Carlos's ass.

"Jay!" Carlos shouted. Jay didn't listen though. HE pushed in deeper, gripping Carlos so he was unable to escape.

"Relax" Jay commanded. Carlos still struggled. It was only after the entire six inches were in him that his struggles relented. It actually felt good in him. Jay chuckled and pulled out some before pushing back in. Carlos gasped, eyes rolling back in his head. Carlos's breath came out in pants and moans as Jay fucked him. The entire time Jay grinned tat Ben over Carlos's shoulder.

"Jay" Carlos moaned, throing back his head.

"Take it" Jay growled in the boy's ear, still grinning at the prince. "You like me fucking you don't you."

"Yes" Carlos gasped.

"I thought you were straight" Jay chuckled.

"Harder" Carlos moaned. Jay almost thought the future kind was drooling. Maybe he was. They must be an amazing sight. Jay went back to Jacking the other boy off as he pounded in his ass.

"I'm gonna cum" Carlos stuttered out. Jay walked forward, still pound in the other villain's tight virgin ass. HE walked them till they were next to Ben. With a few more tugs Carlos came, his cum splashing onto the prince's chest. Jay chuckled and pulled out.

He jacked off fast until he came on Ben's face. Ben couldn't breathe. Jay walked to the other side of the room. "You can't leave me like this Ben spluttered.

"Of course I can't" Jay said, looking at the prince like he was stupid. The relief in Ben's eyes was short. His chest went cold. Jay picked up the camera he was stolen and walked back.

"Jay you can't do this" Ben pleaded. Jay only smiled and snapped pictures. He clicked on the pictures to make sure they were good. They were hot. The prince was tied up, covered in cum with a hard dick, proving that he liked it.

"These will come in handy" Jay chuckled.

"You can't show them to anyone." Ben panted, eyes as wide as baseballs.

"Then I'll just show the video" Jay let out a cackle, grabbing the computer so he could end the video. Ben couldn't speak. "Now you'll be doing what we say" Jay said. "Or the world will see how much you like being tied up and fucked by the kids of two of the most evil villains.

"What do you want? Money?" Ben breathed out. Jay glanced at the clock.

"Well right now I want to get to breakfast. You?" HE asked Carlos.

"Same" the other boy responded. Jay grabbed a pair of his clothes and started to dress.

"Wait aren't you going to untie me?" Ben shouted.

"Of course we are" Carlos interrupted Jay. "But later. I want to finish breakfast so we can get to class on time. I'm sure the teachers won't mind you skipping. Carlos and Jay dressed and grabbed their bags before exiting their room. They closed and locked the door behind them.

"You fucked me" Carlos growled, turning on Jay.

"But you loved it" Jay grinned, running a finger under his friend's shirt. "I'm going to lunch."


End file.
